zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gohma
Gohma, also known as Ghoma, is a recurring boss in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Despite appearing as different enemies in each appearance, the general appearance of Gohmas is that of armored arthropods, characterized by a single, large, tell-tale eye that usually serves as their weak point. Appearances The Legend of Zelda In the original Legend of Zelda, Gohma is a large armored arthropod in possession of an enormous eye that is susceptible to arrows when open. It shoots fireballs at Link, yet can be defeated by having arrows fired at its eye. Gohma comes in two variants, red and blue; the red Gohma requires one hit with the arrow to kill, while the blue one requires three. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening In Link's Awakening, two small Gohmas act as the mini-boss in the game's fifth dungeon, Catfish's Maw. They strafe backwards and forwards across the room, one behind the other. Only when Link is within attack range will they open their eyes, which makes them vulnerable to attacks from the sword, Bow, or Hook Shot. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Queen Gohma is the boss of the first dungeon in Ocarina of Time. Queen Gohma is part of a curse placed on the Great Deku Tree by Ganondorf. In order to defeat her, Link must stun her by either shooting her eye with the Fairy Slingshot, or by throwing Deku Nuts and then attacking repeatedly with Deku Sticks or his Kokiri Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons This incarnation is very similar to that of the original The Legend of Zelda, however, it resembles a crab more than a spider, complete with quick sideways movement and crab-like claws. The battle against it is similar to the ones in the original. However, instead of immediately shooting its eye with arrows, Link must first slash and destroy its prominent claw and then proceed to shoot seeds into its eye with the Slingshot. It guards the fourth Essence of Nature in the Dancing Dragon Dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker A Gohma serves as the boss of Dragon Roost Cavern, the first dungeon in The Wind Waker. Unlike previous Gohmas, this Gohma has the appearance of a huge orange scorpion-like creature with tough scales vulnerable only to heavy bedrock protecting its body. This Gohma is sometimes thought to be the mother of the Magtail species; the visual similarities are extremely clear. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Gohmas appear in two variations. The first type is a large, one-eyed arachnid that aimlessly wanders in The Fields of Hyrule. The second type also appears as a large, one-eyed arachnid; however, it acts as mini-boss and shoots fireballs at Link. Both types of Gohma can be harmed only by shooting arrows at its open eye. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Twilit Arachnid Armogohma serves as the boss of the Temple of Time, the sixth dungeon in the game. Initially, the design of this enemy was vastly different, as seen in the game's beta release (see Beta Gohma). Additionally, Young Gohmas with blue abdomens appear as regular enemies in the Temple of Time; Armogohma's spawn, Baby Gohmas also appear in extremely large swarms in said dungeon. Name discrepancy For the earlier Gohma bosses, two spellings - Gohma and Ghoma - were used interchangeably; however, due to the similarity of the bosses regardless of the name, they are usually all referred to as Gohma. Relation It is unknown if all the Gohma's are related. it is possible they are related because they are all Arachnids. de:Gohma es:Gohma no:Gohma Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies